7 Minutes in Heaven
by BladeXFire
Summary: In some strange way, the Ace Attorney crew were put in a room and have two choices. Comply with the game hosted by Trucy, Pearls, and Maya, or go through a door that exploits the deepest, darkest parts of your mind.


A/N Hello! I am back with a new fic! It was found lost in the depths of my google drive and it was something I think is worth trying, wouldn't you agree? I think I abandoned it due to lack of ideas… Yeah, that's why, but now I have many! Review, read etc. This will take some audience participation so please, do review couples! There are rules though. Not many, but this will have some perverse chapters and idea to let you be warned, this one is, might push the T rate to the limit, but eh. Oh well. Enjoy!

Everyone sat in a large room grumbling wondering how in the hell they got there. Three girls stood on a stage with grins foretelling 'Hey, this is an evil idea.' One of them, being the magician Trucy, held her hat out with the other two, Pearls and Maya, near it discussing something rather feverishly.

After a few minutes, they nodded and pulled a corded microphone out of the hat. "Hello ladies and gentlemen! We're Trucy, Maya, and Pearls, and we would like to welcome you to 'Seven minutes in heaven'!" The crowd was hasn't happy, most of them yelling out insults.

"Whose ya think ya are?"

"Foolish fools!"

"P1nKpR1nce$$?"

"No!"

"TRUCY!"

Maya took the microphone. "If you wanna leave there is 'The door' over there. But know that it sees into your mind, your soul and reads your mind. It foretells the-"

"Screw your occult shit! I'm leaving." Tannyn (Miles Edgeworth manga.) yelled and used his size to force his way through the crowd. Opening the door he left and shut it. People were following him until he ran out the door with his face like he had just been through hell. "So… Much… Too… Gay." He fell onto the floor.

"It basically sends you to your personal hell." Maya said shrugging like nothing happened. People backed away from the door. "That's the thing, you can either chose to go into the closet with the selected person for seven minutes, OR go into the door for three real world minutes, your choice really."

"Yep! Don't worry though, we do have standards here, we won't set a kid with a grown up or something to disrupt time and blow everyone up." Trucy said. "But we'll get to rules when we have to. For the first pair chosen by a higher power." (Me, you, reviews.) "It is, Phoenix and Apollo!"

"NO!" Pearls said. "Nick can only go in with Mystic Maya!"

"But Pearls-" *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* "Alright alright!" Phoenix rubbed his cheeks. "Wait, how did I get up here on the stage?"

"Magic." Trucy said like it was a known fact like 10+9=21. "I guess send Apollo back and you can go in the closet right here, or go through that door."

"I choose the closet." They both said. The two went into the closet with Trucy locking them in.

"Remember, have to try to do something romantic!" She said before shutting the door and locking it.

"Wait, WHAT?" Phoenix yelled. "I wasn't expecting this!"

"You need to be a better parent." Maya snickered.

"So I've heard…" Phoenix said, groaning. "I can't believe this! Stuck in a closet, with my old partner."

"Come on, this isn't the worst situation we've been in." She said. "It can't be that bad."

"Yeah… But we've never been expected to kiss for someone's enjoyment." Phoenix said, putting his head in his hands.

"Hey, there are other ways of being romantic without kissing." Maya said. "Like maybe burgers!"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we're stuck in a closet Maya, where are we going to get any food, let alone burgers." Phoenix said looking up.

"Well, we can just sit here till time is up. She never said that we had to do something romantic."

" , if you even _**Think**_ of not kissing Mystic Maya, I'll slap you even worse." Pearls called.

"Oh yeah, there are mics in here." Maya said. "And you know Pearls, she will slap you to death." Phoenix gulped knowing full well this is true. "Hey Pearls, can I get some duct tape." There was a click and a roll of duct tape hit Phoenix in the head and the door was locked again.

"OH NICK! I can't believe you would want to do that with that many people." There was a slight pause. "The idea of being caught is exciting to you! You crazy." Everyone stood there staring at the door slack jawed, the exception being Pearls.

"THEY'RE HAVING KIDS!" Pearls squealed in excitement

"This is why I put up with your craziness for all these years Nick." Maya said panting. A few bills were given from other people. It hadn't even been three minutes and it was _this_ intense already?

"Yes, Like that!" She screamed.

"Should… Should we take the camera's out?" Trucy asked, surprised as well. Even she didn't expect this. Someone threw a little wrapped _head_ piece which slid under the door.

"We don't need this!" Maya yelled. "Could be helpful, Nick here needs to be rightfully _pun_ ished." People started to shift around uncomfortably, especially most of the guys. What were they into?

"Oh Nick." It was a coo. _RIP._ Either clothes were ripped or the duct tape was being used.

"P1nKpR1iNcE$$? :(" Sal Monella was sad for he had a crush on Maya. How awkward it must be for him, hearing his dream girl do something with someone else.

There were comments about the situation for about four minutes. Trucy knocked on the door. "Uh, is it safe to open?"

"Yep!" Maya said. Trucy was a bit hesitant, but opened the door. To them, it was a surprising scene. Phoenix's shirt was on the floor, and the two were…

"Oh my gosh. Let me take a picture!" Trucy pulled out her smartphone and took a picture of the scene. Phoenix and Maya were duct taped together, Phoenix with duct tape on his semi hairy chest and on his mouth. They were hanging from the roof. "You got us!" She laughed.

"No… No kids?" Pearls walked up to Phoenix and…

A/N Haha, two of them? Crazy, but tell me how I did, I wanted to make the little kinky scene longer, but I wasn't sure how to do it with the crowd Pov more or less so yeah.


End file.
